How I almost lost James
by Mrs.Cap'n jack
Summary: Lily Evans tell how she almost lost James she tell us what happened to her during Hogwarts and later ...
1. Introduction

James Potter oh boy where do I start. Potter is a one of a kind he has uncontrollable black hair. Bight Blue Hazel Eye with just one look can make any girl fall in love with him. Oh and his smile, God his smile that's one of his best features.

Why am I telling you this you may ask? Well that's because this is my story how I, Lily Evans almost lost him. Let me take you back 10 years ago when I first met the James Potter.

(Hey this is Heather Speaking you know the Writer of this story hey how does it sound so far Please review I will tell you ahead of time this summer is going to be very busy I have band camp and a lot of color guard (CG) Rehearsals if anyone doesn't know what CG is it is the people who basically play with flags while marching with the Marching Band well gtg much love.)(oh yeah umm i promise if u review to my story i will review to yours


	2. The blond kid

First Year Chapter One: The blond kid

Ok this is my first year at Hogwarts.

"Ok mum I got to go now I love you too. IM GOING TO MISS MY TRAIN." I said when my mother wouldn't stop giving me kisses goodbye.

"Oh Lily be quite we wont get to see you until Christmas." Mum said looking a bit disappointed.

"I really have to go mum. I promise I'll write you." with that I ran through the wall (A.K.A. platform 9 3/4.) What I saw when I reached the other side, was breath taking. A beautiful red and black train with gold letter on the front of the engine that said HOGWARTS EXPRESS. I loaded my trunk on to the train and went to find a seat.

I was looking in every compartment but all was full. "_Man what am I going to do if I don't find a seat."_ I thought to myself when a blond boy walked up to me and asked "Having troubles Mudblood?"

"Huh? What did you call me?" I asked confused.

"Well your surely not a pureblood therefore you have to be a Mudblood." The blond boy was really rude and ugly if you ask me. His hair was down the middle of his back and his face was pointed. But for some reason he has a girl on each side of him.

"Umm ok I'm just going to ignore you, because I have no clue what the bloody hell your talking about so goodbye." I turned too walk away when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Ok what the bloody hell do you want now?"

"How dare you talk to me like that you filthy Mudblood. Do you not know who I am?" He screamed at me.

"Get your hand the fuck off of me. And to answer your question no I don't know who the hell you are, and I really don't care." I yelled at him. about this time the scene was drawling a crowd.

"YOU BITCH." He yelled and slapped me across the face. I was shocked this kid didn't even know me. What could I do I couldn't of stood up to him I was only an 11 year old girl, even thoughI was strong for my age I still didn't like to fight. So I ran. I ran to the first compartment I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

_onedaythen: _**Hey your right about saying fuck when she only 11 sorry wasn't really thinking and you are also right about the dude being Malfoy and you will see why I didn't say that in the pervious chapter**

_lilyflower_: **Thanks so much for your review and im sorry about this whole me messing up thing.**

First Year Chapter two:

"_YOU BITCH." He yelled and slapped me across the face. I was shocked this kid didn't even know me. What could I do I couldn't of stood up to him I was a 11 year old girl, even though I was strong for my age I still didn't like to fight. So I ran I ran to the first compartment I saw._

When I ran into the compartment I saw four boys '_Great more boys just what I need.'_

"Umm can we help you with something?" A very cute sandy haired boy asked.

"Umm yeah I need somewhere to hide there's this kid with a pointed face. who started to yell at me something about Mudbloods and Purebloods ..." I began.

"What did Malfoy do to you?" The messy haired boy in the corner asked not sounding surprised.

"Well if Malfoy is the kid who keeps calling me a Mudblood. All he really did was yelled at me and slapped me," I replied.

"What? He slapped a girl? And he calls me low" other boy in the corner said.

"OH by the way my names Lily, Lily Evans." I said with a smile. "And you are?"

"Umm me I'm Sirius Black. Friends call me Si." The same boy said . Back then I would have said Sirius was a very handsome young man.

"I got to go guy see you later." the short fat ugly rat looking kid got up and left.

"That was Peter." The first boy said. "and I'm Remus Lupin

"And I'm James Potter pleased to meet you. Friends call me James." the messy hair kid mimicked Si.

"HA you funny James. Anyways Lily you can stay here if you want to." Sirius smiled. So I sat down next to the door on the same side as James. Remus and Sirius sat on the other.

"So Lily what house do you want to be in." James said.

"House?" I asked.

"Oh you must be a muggleborn." James said "Not that that's a bad thing."

'_Muggleborn? what? why are these people using such funny words?'_ "Maybe you guys can help me what does muggleborn or Mudblood mean?" I asked. And they expanded it to me i thought it was really mean that people labels other just from what their parent was. Then James told me what he ment by houses and said he wanted to be in Gryffindore.


	4. Chapter 4

How I Almost Lost James

Chapter -

Harry Potter doesn't belong to me yes I know so sad so sad now James and Lily that's a different story lol just joking i don't own a damn thing

On with the story

Well you all know the story how James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and myself all got into Gryffindor. James and the boys hate slytherin manly Snape and Malfoy's gang. They play pranks blah blah blah you get the point.

Anyways James and the boys call themselves the Marauders. I started to hang out with them until 2nd year when they got me into trouble. By setting off a dung bomb off and putting it in my bag. Oh it made me so mad. From then on i hate them. Mostly James.

Anyways I'll start where things heat up 4th year.

"How many time do I have to tell you Evans I'm sorry it was only a joke. I'll never do it again I promise." James pleaded "lily it's been two years."

"Potter for the last time I don't want to be around you. I hate you." I replied _"god can he just leave me alone?'_

After i said i hate you i turn to walk away up to the girls dorm. when i heard James yell my name.

"What do you want dumbass?"

"Lily will you go out on a date with me?"

"HA HA HA are you joking I would cross breed before i would ever date the likes of you."

The truth was i wanted him. I always have its just well i couldn't let him get his way. He was so annoying, big headed. I've always loved his smile, at time i wanted to slap him but when he smiles i just felt like i want to kiss him. Anyways back to the story . Right now I've resumed storming up the stairs.

"I'M SORRY" James yelled.

"WHATEVER" I yelled back.

"SO YOU'VE FORGAVE ME?"

"NEVER" I yelled as i walked into my dorm. Where i met my two best friends in the whole world. Kenya and Jenni.

"Let me guess James again.?" Kenya asked.

"Yes and you will never guess what he asked me."

"If you'll forgive him?"

"Well yes but that's not all." I replied "He asked if i would go out with him."

"You're joking." Jenni said.

"What did you say?" Kenya asked

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU THINK I SAID?" I yelled "come on Kenya do you really think I would say yes? You saying yes to Black would be more likely then me saying yes to Potter"

"Well I said yes to Remus." Jenni said.

"Well Jenni, Remus isn't stuck up as Potter and Black is." Kenya popped off.

(hey guys this is Heather ummm sorry this is so short but im really tired so i really don't wanna type anymore ill update ASAP ummm next week is band camp and well the day after i get back from camp is well July 16th so you all know where ill be . If not ILL BE READING HARRY POTTER OVER AND OVER AGAIN HEE HEE HEE. oh and im a slow reader sorry to disappoint you guys.)


End file.
